


In Which Fantasy CPS is a Thing

by Hyrulehearts1123



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Witchers arent good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: Jaskier used to think his childhood had been difficult.Then he met Geralt and Yennefer.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	In Which Fantasy CPS is a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this was written in a haze after i saw a post on tumblr, and it was all downhill from there.
> 
> Posted from mobile while at work, will fix any formatting problems and add tags later.
> 
> Post that inspired this fic: https://penny-anna.tumblr.com/post/190757030393/penny-anna-geralt-yennefer-bonding-over

Jaskier sighed, looking at the stacks of paperwork that were still unfinished. There was still so much of it to do, but he knew that there was no way that he could leave before it was all filled out to the best of his abilities.

He looked to his side, where Ciri was sitting in a plush chair, reading a book. He was happy enough that she was somewhere safe and warm, and not out on the road traveling like she had been, but he couldn’t let things stay as they had been.

He’d been traveling with Geralt for so long, and had learned quite a bit about the Witcher’s past, but nothing could compare to the revelations of the week before.

They had met up with Yennefer, and were sharing a camp. Ciri had fallen asleep, curled next to Geralt’s side, and they had been talking about how they had all been raised.

Jaskier had thought for years that his upbringing had been difficult, having been part of a large family with too many children, parents who were too busy, and siblings who were cruel. He had left as soon as he was able, and had set out for Oxenfurt to study the musical arts, making a name for himself without any help or influence from his family name.

But all too suddenly, he realized that by comparison, his life had been far too easy.

Shifting the papers on the desk, he stared at the next page to fill out.

_ What is the nature of the abuse being reported? _

Where would he even start? Yes, he was here, and had made the decision to start this process, but was there even any way of knowing that anything would change? He sighed, watching Ciri as she continued to read.

If nothing else, he had to do it for her.

With a sigh, he put his pen to the paper, and began to write.

* * *

  
  
  


It was hours later by the time he was done filling out everything, and he was exhausted.

Ciri had fallen asleep nearly an hour ago, the book she had been reading laying across her chest. Jaskier wished he could have been sleeping too, but now he just felt numb. And wasn’t that just funny? It wasn’t even his problem, it had been something that happened to someone else. But he just couldn’t let it stand, or let it continue.

After taking a moment to make sure that Ciri would be alright if she woke up, he gathered up the papers, and left the office he’d been working in for the past, god, had it really been six hours?

The building was nearly empty by now, only a handful of people left, most of which were also working on filling out paperwork, and the receptionist, who he made his way towards.

“Finished up?” She asked quietly, a sad smile on her face as she took the stacks of paper.

He nodded, watching as she sorted through the different reports. “Didn’t think it would be so hard.”

The receptionist nodded again, a quiet understanding on her face. “It always seems like it should be easy, but it never is. What’s important is that you managed to do it.”

Not sure how to react, Jaskier simply nodded again. “Is there anything else you need from me?”

“Nope,” the receptionist smiled, flipping through one of the packets that he’d had to fill out. “With all the information you’ve given us, this should be more than enough to set up a formal investigation, and get these establishments shut down.”

“Thank you,” he finally smiled, feeling the horror he’d felt start to lessen. “I should probably get Ciri back to the inn so she can sleep.”

The receptionist nodded, turning towards the paper as Jaskier turned back to the office.

Today had been way too long, but well needed. For far too long, Aratuza and the Witcher schools had been getting away with their rampant abuse of children. Honestly, it was a shock that no one had involved child protective services sooner.


End file.
